


Lets Be Alone Together

by poleposition



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dani is lonely, Jorge is stubborn, M/M, Marc is oblivious, Soulmate Acceptance, Valentino is feeling old, soulmate rejection, they are all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poleposition/pseuds/poleposition
Summary: Soulmate AU where you stop ageing at 21 until you meet your soulmateThe four stooges and their thoughts on soulmates
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lets Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Fall Out Boy, just thought it fit with this really
> 
> For context, this is set pre-Marc in motogp, befor he met Valentino
> 
> Enjoy x

It wasn’t something often discussed in the paddock. The press weren’t allowed to ask questions about it, not that they all followed the rules. Everyone itched for a bit of tabloid gossip about a riders soulmate. But in general it went unnoticed, only whispered between close friends. Today though, Dani couldn’t get the idea out of his head.

One of his mechanics had returned after the winter break with wrinkles around his eyes and a greying beard. Dani had tried to smile and share in the celebrations but whenever he caught site of himself, and that grey streak in his hair, Dani couldn’t help but think what it meant.

The legend goes that once you turned 21, you stopped ageing until you met your soulmate, and you would grow old together, and that certainly is the case for some people. But Dani, he has never met his soulmate and never stopped ageing, the grey streak in his hair all the confirmation he needed.

His mother told him that you just _knew_ when you met the one, that the feeling of love and belonging was not something you could miss. He had never felt anything like that.

Dani has long ago accepted that there was something wrong with him. There was no _other half_ of his soul. Just him. By himself. Forever. But acceptance doesn’t end the grief.

-

When he was younger, Valentino didn’t really care for finding his soulmate. He believed he would find them when the time was right and so he could focus on his career.

Now that he’s older he very much feels the same. Or so he pretends. But when he loses Uccio, watching him with his soulmate, living together, planning to have kids, a piece of his heart yearns for that too.

It could be worse though, he knows. After all, he’s got the academy boys. They keep him young, even when the passing years begin to show in his eyes rather than on his face.

When Franky finds his soulmate, a pretty girl from Milan, Vale’s heart splits, just a little, a cruel reminder that one day, he’ll lose those boys as well. A piece of his fractured heart will stay with him though, content to give them everything they deserve, despite what it means.

Most of the time, he’s okay with getting older. His mama didn’t meet her soulmate until late in her life and on her third husband. She was happy with her decision not to wait to find them, and embrace life as it came at her. So Vale could hang on a little longer, before settling on his own.

He’d had girlfriends of course, many of them in fact, and just as many boyfriends . But when you knew you weren’t really the one for each other, it doesn’t last long.

-

Marc couldn’t care less about soulmates, and hadn’t given them a second thought. After getting on his first bike at 3, his priority in life was clear. And anyway, if his hero Valentino didn’t have a soulmate, he didn’t need one either.

His brother on the other hand, was obsessed with the idea. Alex wanted nothing more than to find his soulmate, he meticulously checked for grey hair, wrinkles, anything to indicate he had met _them._ It drove Marc insane watching his best friend wasting his time looking for something they hadn't happened yet.

Marc didn’t want or need that. He loved his friends, his family and with his career, didn’t have time for anyone else. And to be honest, it confused him. The idea of being one half of a whole had made him uncomfortable when he heard about it as a kid, so he had pretty much ignored everything else about it.

-

Jorge refused to have a soulmate.

It’s probably not that easy to say no to whatever higher being was in charge of soulmates. But Jorge Lorenzo was not one to turn down a challenge.

He was not handing the most private part of himself to a random stranger just because of a _feeling._ He resisted any sort of conversation about soulmates, happy to report that he was growing old without a soulmate, no one held any power over his life but himself. Even if sometimes the desperate thought of being alone forever kept him up at night.

He learnt the hard way that he didn’t hate the idea of soulmates, just the vulnerability of being truly open with one other person. It was a steep learning curve when Ricky left. _Ricky._ Jorge had resisted opening up to him for so long, and when he was finally ready to bare his soul, he had already driven Ricky away.

Truth be told, he was just scared. Scared of letting someone have power over him. Scared that he would end up like his father, still with the face of a young man, but a bitter old man beneath the surface. Jorge didn't intend to waste his life away, waiting for something that would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not got any ideas to carry on with this yet, but if you like it I might follow it up
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
